Fil:Miss Freeze/@comment-5830281-20130122170010/@comment-5830281-20130411111052
Alors j'ai trouvé ça sur tumblr un très long post anti blaine tu me diras ce que tu en penses! ( désolée c'est un long pavé!!) 30 DAYS OF TV MEME • DAY #23 - MOST ANNOYING CHARACTER: - Blaine Anderson (Glee) - I can’t express with words how much I hate this pathetic character. But it wasn’t always like that. When Glee introduced us to Blaine, he was OK. Sure, not the brightest character, but also not terrible. Then, the shitstorm. A single character ruined an entire show. Blaine debuted on the sixth episode of the second season. He sang a certain Katy Perry song. After the huge commercial success of the Teenage Dream cover, the people behind Glee got really greedy. As a result, a plot device started stealing the spotlight of the majority of the characters on the show in favor of massive iTunes sales. Blaine’s humongous popularity among 12 years old little girls who fetishize about gay relationships filled Glee with shallow scenes and musical numbers. But enough of this “behind the scenes” talk, let’s talk about the major asshole that Blaine became throughout the seasons by looking back on some events. > Blaine started dating Kurt Hummel. OK, nothing wrong with that. Some time later, he spent an entire night at a gay bar dancing with another dude - oh, his boyfriend who went to the place with him was there too, but hey, a whore is trying to get in my pants, why should I care for my boyfriend? Later that night, Blaine got drunk and tried to have sex with Kurt against his will inside his car. Kurt is virgin, so of course he doesn’t want to lose his V card on a night when his boyfriend is drunk and was more preoccupied with another guy just some minutes ago. Kurt has to say “no” several times and physically stop Blaine to get out of his grasp. Blaine’s reaction? He gets pissed and storms out like the spoiled brat that he is, making Kurt feel like shit for not wanting to get his cherry popped whenever His Majesty desires. Obviously, he apologizes the day after, right? No. He says he was drunk. ‘Cause being drunk justifies everything, just ask countless victims of rape who got violated by drunk men! :] KURT does the apology for not being the “gay bar superstar” boyfriend and then hands his virginity to Blaine. wat > The promiscuous twat who wanted Blaine’s dick? Sebastian Smythe. Seb doesn’t care if Blaine has a boyfriend and treats Kurt like crap in front of him. Does Blaine defend his boyfriend when this happens? No, he does nothing. He does nothing and he keeps speaking to Seb. Behind Kurt’s back. > Blaine invades Kurt’s privacy by looking through Kurt’s phone messages and finds a guy sending silly pick up lines to him. He then accuses Kurt of cheating (lol texting is cheating) and makes Kurt look bad to the entirety of his friends. Reminder that Kurt DID NOTHING WITH THE GUY WHO SENT TEXTS TO HIM. No kiss. No sex. No anything (remember this fact, it will be important). But silly pick up lines equals cheating. Dancing with another guy (who wants your cock) at a gay bar and talking to him behind your boyfriend’s back is the epitome of faithfulness, on the other hand. This is getting too long, so I’m just gonna point out only one more bullshit that Blaine did, ‘cause I’ll be here all day if I list every stupidity. > After Kurt graduated high school, he goes to New York. He maintains contact with Blaine via phone and Skype. Blaine starts feeling like Kurt isn’t giving him enough attention in New York after he got a job (stupid Kurt, doesn’t know that everything has to revolve around mighty and precious Blaine!), and baby Blaine’s feeling lonely and unloved, despite the fact that HE told Kurt to go the concrete jungle. So he decides to take a plane and see his beloved one. LOL NOPE He meets a guy on Facebook and hooks up with the stranger. Mister Faithful right here. THEN he takes a plane to New York and tells his BF that he and another dude fucked. Because that makes sense. Going to NY to see his boyfriend ‘cause he misses him is nonsense, he can only do such thing after he cheats on him. But here’s what ACTUALLY pisses me off. The worst part is that the writers and the show treat him like he’s perfect, other characters never call him out on his douche bag actions, and everything he does, no matter how wrong and disgusting, is accepted and forgiven, even admired, by the larger part of the fanbase. Because his countless fans are all morons. They forgive everything because the extremely bad actor who portrays this motherfucker is “cute”. Blaine Anderson ruined an entire show for me. A show that I really loved with all my heart despite its flaws just a few years ago. A show that I no longer watch and a show that is getting lower and lower ratings after each new episode. A show that should have been canceled by now. The biggest disappointment I’ve ever had regarding the TV world. Blaine Anderson truly deserves the position of MOST ANNOYING CHARACTER.